<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mired In The Last Tendrils of Sleep by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239674">Mired In The Last Tendrils of Sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers'>sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rhinktober 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Butt Plugs, M/M, Morning Sex, Sleepy Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Link gives Rhett a sweet wake up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rhinktober 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mired In The Last Tendrils of Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day twenty six prompt: sleepy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Link wakes first, roused by the soft morning light filtering in through the blinds. The sight that greets his bleary eyes is one long man, half beneath the sheets, hair fanned across the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he creeps a hand across the covers. Lazy fingertips trace his spine, vertebrae by vertebrae until there are no more. He goes further still, shuffling close enough to mouth at his neck. His fingers encounter the jeweled base he had initially picked out as a joke as Rhett's sleepy noises give way to wakefulness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mornin' darlin', you still wanna?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The answer is delayed, mired in the last tendrils of sleep as he is. His tongue sticks to the roof of his mouth as he mumbles, "Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grins into his sleep warm skin as he plays with the plug, out and in a few times before unhurriedly removing it. Happy for the lube they stashed near their pillows, he slicks himself up and spoons up behind Rhett. There's next to no resistance, slipping inside. He bites ever so lightly, just the faintest pressure of teeth along freckled skin, pulling Rhett's hip back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett's a rumbling, pliant mess, a constant stream of moans and hums and sighs. His body moves, sluggish and discordant but needy. He turns his head back until Link leans up to let their tongues tangle briefly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their sensually slow dance develops a desperate edge. Link comes, a long, drawn out thing that leaves him trembling a minute before he has the wherewithal to get his left hand on Rhett. He follows without much preamble, a noisy, squirming mass in Link's arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soft lips between his shoulder blades. "You want your plug?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls away just enough to slip the green jeweled plug back into place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett rolls, a segmental thing along his body, toward Link and snuggles up close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What're you doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Going back to sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"More like you're gonna hog the bed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My side's wet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughter. "And who's fault is that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pauses, kisses the crown of Rhett's curly head. "Yeah, that's fair."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>